One Thousand Words
by NYgoldfish54
Summary: A collection of drabbles, which can be snippets of stories, but can also be stories within themselves. These aren’t in any particular order and aren’t necessarily even taking place in the same fictional universe. Includes mild slash.


**Title:** One Thousand Words  
**Rating: **PG-13, or whatever that corresponds with in ff dot net ratings.  
**Summary: **Drabbles, which can be snippets of stories, but can also be stories within themselves. These aren't in any particular order and aren't necessarily even taking place in the same fictional universe.  
**Feedback: **Feel free to let me know what you think.  
**Special Thanks/Dedication: **To everyone who submitted prompts, thank you. You know who you are, and this is for you.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Ducks or anything else that sounds like it isn't mine.  
**Story Notes: **By including this header and the prompts, this is a little bit longer than a thousand words, but there are exactly one thousand words worth of stories here…or exactly ten drabbles. I may add to this one day, when I have another ten drabbles. But until then, this is complete. Also, the lyrics mentioned in one of the drabbles are from 'Name' by the Goo Goo Dolls. The lyrics are not included in the drabble's word count because I did not write them.

* * *

**Prompt: Julie/Portman**

Portman quirked his eyebrow at Julie. "So you'll go out with me then?" he asked her.

"I just said I would, didn't I?" Julie said, aggravated. She had a chemistry test in ten minutes that she hadn't studied for. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't perfect. "Honestly, Portman, I can't figure out why you want to go out with me anyway."

"I'll explain it to you over dinner. Wear those faded jeans that make your butt look so good."

He started walking away. Julie thought he had some nerve asking her to wear the jeans…but she found herself smiling anyway.

* * *

**Prompt: Jesse/Tammy**

"Wanna get something to drink?" Tammy smiled after dancing awhile.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty."

Jesse poured something for Tammy, careful not to spill anything on her. She was cultured, smart, sophisticated; a real lady. He wasn't anything of the sort, and certainly not a gentleman by nature. She was too good for him, and yet she'd chosen to come to the dance with him anyway.

"I'm glad you decided to ask me here," she smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to come," he said. He twirled her around, and she smiled as her dress flew out at the bottom.

Wasn't she lovely?**  
**

* * *

**Prompt: Scooter confesses his desires to Rick**

It was graduation. He was going to Minnesota, Rick to Boston. It could be the last time they saw each other. Scooter had to tell Rick everything. He spit it all out, and it'd been hard, but he did it. In an empty classroom, Rick listened quietly while Scooter confessed his sexuality, and his crush on Rick. Scooter wasn't sure what to expect, but he was pretty sure it'd involve getting hit in the face. Still, he'd done it. Scooter held his breath.

Rick shoved him against the wall. The beating was coming. Scooter closed his eyes…and Rick kissed him.

* * *

**Prompt: Connie/Guy**

They drove down McArthur Boulevard in his doorless, windowless Jeep Wrangler.

"What's the matter?" Connie asked, looking around nervously. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Guy said looking back out the windshield, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Thanks."

Every summer day was like this. They'd hang out at the park, or the lake, or by the river. They'd see their friends. They'd spend the nights together. They'd eat. And since they had both earned their licenses, they'd drive around and listen to the radio.

"Turn it up," Connie said, "I love this song."

And the beat went on.

* * *

**Prompt: Portman, dance, & the color green**

"It will be fun!" Julie had said. She had been wrong. A talent show where he and Guy jumped around while throwing Julie and Connie across the stage in front of a large audience? Not fun. He wasn't good at this stuff. Hockey? Yes? Penalty box striptease? Yes. Those things he was good at. Dancing? Not so much. He looked at Guy, who was looking a little green; clearly he was nervous too.

"Break a leg," Averman said earlier. He saw the crowd from a crack between the curtains, and Portman decided that sometimes Averman really did have good ideas.

* * *

**Prompt: Tammy/Fulton**

Tammy and Fulton dated on and off through high school. They liked each other a lot…most of the time anyway. Tammy's mother didn't approve of them very much though. On Saturday mornings before her mother would leave for work, Fulton would have to hide under a big pile of clothes that Tammy always had lying around in her room.

"She's gone!" Tammy giggled. "You can come out now!"

He emerged from under the pile, pulling a pair of her underwear off his face. He smiled and said, "You know, you really need a bigger closet that I can hide in."

* * *

**Prompt: Peter & phrase, "Once you get used to it."**

His father was a drunk and he had to take care of his mother when his father beat her. Peter Mark sat quietly watching the Ducks play. Peter missed hockey and his friends. Just after quitting, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, but it devolved into a dull ache. It never left, and Peter learned to ignore it. Watching was an option now. He couldn't before.

"How do you stand this?" Jesse Hall asked. Jesse quit recently too, but Peter wasn't sure why. "It hurts."

"It's not so bad," Peter said. "Once you get used to it."

* * *

**Prompt: Rick/Linda**

Linda snuck into the empty classroom and waited. She had met him earlier this year and the attraction had been instantaneous. Their romance started off rocky but quickly evolved into a passionate whirlwind of a relationship. They had been sneaking off to see eachother ever since their first kiss; meeting in empty classrooms, janitor's closets, locker rooms, even between the library stacks after school. Sure, it was wrong being there, but the risk of getting caught made it more thrilling.

She impatiently tapped her foot, waiting, but was finally rewarded. Rick Riley ducked into the room and smiled at her.

* * *

**Prompt: Connie/Guy & any song**

Connie was crying again. She cried a lot these days, and Guy wasn't sure why. Guy wondered if Connie cried because they were approaching the end of high school and nobody they knew really had any plans. College, work, who knew anymore? They'd grown up lower-middle class, usually learning more useful skills on the street than at the school. Money made the world go round, and none of them had much of it…except Adam Banks. Guy held her as she mourned the loss of their childhood. He listened to the song playing at that moment.

_You grew up way too fast and now there's nothing to believe, and reruns all become our history. A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio, and I won't tell no one your name. I won't tell 'em your name._

Hmm…the situation sounded familiar.

* * *

**Prompt: Adam/Charlie (platonic) & phrase, "I can't help myself."**

Adam discovered his mother's birthday present in a gourmet candy shop after searching all of Minneapolis with his buddy Charlie. Charlie had a lot going for him, but lacked self-control when it came to food. Adam made it very clear to Charlie not to eat these candies. Adam even bought Charlie his own box to prevent theft, and hid his mother's in a draw. Now, Adam was back in Edina, and his mother was going to open her candies and taste them. To Adam's horror, the box contained only empty wrappers and a note:

_Sorry, I can't help myself. – Charlie_


End file.
